


Alpha

by FuckYaChickenStrips



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha! Lee, Alpha! Rock Lee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Writing, Biting, Claiming, Gay, Gay Sex, Kankuro may have died idk, Knotting, LeeGaa, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega! Gaara, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry temari, mentions shikamaru/temari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYaChickenStrips/pseuds/FuckYaChickenStrips
Summary: Gaara went into his first heat since he became a jinchuuriki. Luckily, a youthful alpha is making a stop in Suna at just the right time.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions so its shitty but there were so few omega! Gaara stories that i had to write this. Btw the POV changes throughout the chapter but you're just gonna have to deal with that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Gaara learns about his dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is the prologue to the story. It pretty much just explains a/b/o stuff.

It was a cold windy day in Suna, just like any other. From anyone’s perspective, today would seem like a completely average day; the fourth kazekage still had the same spiteful look on his face, the old council men were still bitching, and the small red-haired child still had the same broken look on his face. However, today was a very special day for a man named Rasa, as he would be bringing his five-year-old son to the doctor so he could identify his second gender. 

Second gender are biological trait that decides what role you will play in society… well, it used to. Although alphas have always been the most dominate second gender that has controlled any form of power, their scarcity has lead to betas needing to be involved in government as well. As the years passed and civilizations formed, alphas stopped killing one another as much and their population grew. The betas, scared that their power will be taken away, enforced equality laws that make alphas and betas equal in government. However there was a third and final second gender… omega. Throughout history, omega’s roles have not changed; they are to stay with the children or in the kitchen. They’d be useless anywhere else. 

Rasa walked with his nose in the air, several strides ahead of his young child. The small redhead was out of breath and running to catch up to his father. Rasa’s scowled at the stupid idea of a second gender for his son. His “son” was not something that was human, and it was clear to him that he would take after the beast, Shukaku, and become an alpha. Regardless, it was mandatory to do for any child in Suna and it was also an excuse to get out of a dreaded meeting. 

Rasa pushed the door open and walked into the foyer. He brushed the sand from his clothes and walked towards the main desk where the clerk looked alert and shocked.

“K- Kazekage-sama! How may I help you today? Do you have an appointment? If not we ca-” 

“Yes I have an appointment. With Dr. Ishi,” Rasa replied, interrupting the nervous employee. 

“O-okay! I’ll go get him right away!” the woman replied, and scuffled away. Rasa sighed and turned towards the jinjuriki who was talking nervously with a bright face. The other child nodded and had at his words with a big smile, just like the Cheshire Cat. Rasa angrely went toward his child, only hearing a few enthusiastic words.

“... after the rain comes and then all the cacti will come and you can see the-” the child’s words were interrupted by a gasp and his father’s grasp on his collar. The fourth kazekage pulled the child towards the waiting doctor who looked shocked at the encounter.

“Kazekage-sama! Right this way!” the doctor said with fake enthusiasm, his face showing his uncomfortable nervousness. Rasa followed the man with the same grip on his child’s coller, dragging him down the hallway covered in pictures of dinosaurs and butterflies. Rasa released the child once they arrived in the room, where he sat down in the plush spinny chair with a sigh. The redhead rubbed his sore neck and looked at the doctor, who was contemplating telling the kazekage to get out of his chair. Wisely, the doctor chose to live and pulled over a green plastic chair and took a seat. 

“Now,” Dr. Ishi said with a sigh, “What’s your name kiddo?”

The red haired child looked at the man with wide eyes. “I-I’m Gaara,” the child replied hesitantly, as if he was not sure if the man was really talking to him.

“Okay Gaara well this will hopefully be quick and easy. All we need to do is put this patch on you neck and let you smell some things and then you can go home, okay?” 

“Y-yes,” Gaara replied softly still in shock. 

The doctor smiled in response and put on a pair of white rubber gloves. He reached into a jar on his desk and grabbed a circular patch around the size of Gaara’s hand. 

“I’m going to need you to remove the clothing you have covering your neck, okay?”

Gaara nodded in response and pulled his sweater off his shoulder. The doctor pulled the plastic off the patch and placed it over a small lump the child had on the base of his neck, called a scent gland. 

“We’ll just leave this over the scent gland for a few minutes and then run it through a machine. We’ll be able to tell your second gender, or dynamic, by the scent and pheromones that you leave on the patch”.

A growl was heard from the corner of the room. Rasa scowled down at his child. 

“This is a waste of my time. I already know he’s an alpha. He takes after that fucking tanuki,” Rasa spit out.

The doctor looked at his in shock, surprised not only by his language but by his hateful attitude towards the child.

“I- I understand Kazekage-sama but it is standard protocol to check every child for their dynamic, even if it is evident by the child’s behavior”.

“Protocol my ass. That one doesn’t count as a human under Suna’s laws, he counts as a weapon,” Rasa argued, ignoring the fact that he chose to make this appointment.

The doctor looked at him in surprise. “I’m sorry sir bu-” The man was interrupted by the sound of the timer. 

“Okay Gaara let me take that patch now, okay?” Gaara nodded and the man slowly peeled the patch off and left the room as quickly as he could. Gaara squirmed under the glare his father was sending him. He re-adjusted his collar and let his eyes stay glued to a certain tile on the floor. The time passed slowly in the silent room. The awkward tension made it hard for Gaara to breathe, and he begged for the kind doctor to come back. Gaara strained his ears to hear soft slow footsteps getting closer to the room. 

As the door opened Gaara had to do a double-take. At first he believed that this was a different doctor; his skin was several shades lighter, almost a green color. His skin looked shiny and sweaty, and his eyebrows were brought so close together in concern it almost looked like they were touching. The man’s shaky hands held a manila folder filled with documents. The man threw himself into his chair and set the folder on the counter. The man wiped sweat from his forehead and put his head into his hands.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Rasa demanded, getting over the initial shock of seeing the doctor in such a bad condition. 

The doctor glanced up at the man with fear in his eyes. Gaara looked back and forth between the two. Anxiety grew in the child’s chest as the doctor grew a shade more pale. 

“WELL! Speak! What the fuck is going on!”

“He’s an omega”.

Silence took over the room. The doctor’s head returned to his hands and Gaara looked over at his father. Rasa maintained the same expression for a few seconds. It lied somewhere in between anger and confusion. Rasa grit his teeth and glanced over to look at his child with hate in his eyes. Slowly, he started to laugh.

“Is that why you can’t handle the Shukaku! IS THAT WHY YOU AREN’T STRONG ENOUGH? BECAUSE YOU’RE A BITCH?” Rasa shouted, slowly growing hysterical.   
Gaara felt tears well up. He didn’t know what was going on. He had head his father call him an “alpha”. He had never heard anything called omega. Gaara felt his sand rustle around his body in defence as his father’s laughs got louder and louder. Gaara backed into a corner and his body started to shake. The doctor made his escape a few seconds before, and Gaara wished he could leave as well. 

As Rasa’s laughter died down, Gaara took the few steps towards the door and closed it on the way out. He walked slowly, almost in a daze, down the decorated hallway. He glanced into one of the rooms and found the kind doctor staring a hole into the wall. Gaara walked towards the man and asked the man as clearly as he could manage:

“What’s an omega?”

The man jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at the child. The doctor stood up slowly and walked past Gaara to shut the door then led the child to the little red plastic chair. Dr Ishi sat down in the black plush chair and heaved out a long sigh.

“An omega is one of the three dynamics: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Omegas are considered to be the weakest as all omegas, including male omegas, produce children. It is also the hardest dynamic to have. Betas don’t have to worry about anything, other than menstruation, but only for woman. Alphas have to deal with ruts, which cause them to lose control of their body and seek out an omega to claim. Omegas, however, have heats. These are week long periods that occur a few times per year. How frequently differs from omega to omega. During these hearts, you are incapable from doing anything but producing pheromones, which calls for alphas to come help you. You also experience extreme cramping and pain and produce something called slick, a slimy clear substance. If this happens to you anytime soon, it is completely normal. It’s just part of your dynamic. Heat are the only time when an omega can get pregnant, but they can be triggered by things and don’t always follow a pattern. It’s a tough dynamic to have,” the doctor informed him, looking at the child with a sympathetic look. 

Gaara looked down, thinking deeply. “B- but why was Father so angry?”

The doctor squirmed as a response. “Ummm… Not everyone likes to have children who are omegas. They believe that they won’t ever achieve anything due to their weakness,” the doctor stated. He glanced and saw the child’s concerned face. “B- but that’s not something  _ you _ should be worried about! You can overcome your dynamic!”

Gaara smiled at the doctor’s encouraging words. “How can you stop your heats from happening?” he asked curiously.

“Well… you can get extremely strong suppressants, but I don’t recommend those. I recommend using the suppressants you can get from the drugstore that can dull your heat, but won’t stop it. This will keep you healthy for later in life. The real ‘cure’ to heats is getting a mate to knot you, but you’re far too young for that. When you get knotted you have the chance of getting impregnated unless you’re on a special medication, so remember that for later in life”

“What’s a knot”

“Ummm, well I’ll tell you when you’re a bit older. How about you come in and ask when you’re… 13, okay?”

“Okay!” Gaara smiled at the man.

“Bye, Gaara!”

“Bye!” the child replied, happy to have such a informative and pleasant conversation. Gaara slipped out of the office and ran home to tell his uncle, Yashamaru, all about the very strange day.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari has taken the responsibility to teach Gaara how to use a... toy.

Kankuro POV:

 

I groaned while pulling myself out of bed. There had been this faint sound of whimpering filling my room for the past hour but I’d been too lazy to inspect it. As I lived in the Kazekage’s mention, the center of Suna, it never got quiet. I was never bothered by the noise, but something had been nagging at me since it started. I put on the pair of pants closest to me, not bothering to check if they were on right, and began walking up the wooden stairs that led to the main living quarters. 

The floor was cold under my feet as I approached what seemed to be the source of the whimpering.

“Gaara?” I wondered. I was hesitant to enter my younger brother’s room. Years ago I would have feared the sound was caused by Shukaku, but with him long gone, I feared something far more… personal. Basically, I didn’t want to walk in on my younger brother masterbating. However… something wasn’t right. I raised my fist and knocked on the door. 

   “G-Gaara? You alright?” I asked, cringing. I received more whimpering as a reply that set my chest on fire. 

   “What’s going o-,”. 

   Oh. Oh no. No no no no no. There was no way. I stumbled back a few steps, started by the strong scent he was emitting. 

   “Y-you’re in heat?” I asked dumbly, still startled by the situation. I lurched forward and quickly headed over to Gaara. At this point, I really wished I had grabbed a shirt when I was back in my room. 

   “Uhhh- TEMARI,” I shouted, not sure what to do. Even though I would never admit this out loud, Temari is far better at social interactions or emotions than I am. While I waited for Temari to get here, I sat down next to Gaara and tried to figure out what I could do. The alpha in me was going insane; it ordered me to gather supplied and food and water, but also to not leave the omega and protect him with my life. At this point, my head was spinning. A loud gasp brought me out of my trance.

   “Gaara!” a feminine voice called from the doorway. Temari elbowed me off the bed and lifted the layers of blankets that covered Gaara’s body. She climbed under the covers and tucked Gaara’s head into her neck.

   “Kankuro, go get a few bottles of water and every pillow and blanket we have in the hall closet”.

   I nodded in reply and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

 

Gaara POV:

 

I cannot see. I cannot hear. All I could do is feel- and god do I wish I couldn’t. My body burned, begging me for something I can’t describe. My gut was being ripped apart. My scent glands felt like they were being stabbed. My arms and legs felt limp and numb. My nipples feel sensitive and swollen. My butt was leaking hot slick and the front of my pants felt too tight. I could vaguely feel a body being pressed up against mine, but I couldn’t smell anything. A beta. However, I doubt anyone would be brave enough to break into my room and cuttle me during my heat in the same house as the best kunoichi and puppeteer in Suna. So it’s Temari.

I pressed my head further into Temari and groaned, hoping she'd do anything to dull the pain. I could hear her voice in reply, but it was muffled as if she was in another room. The smell of a familiar alpha brought me comfort, and my body untensed for a moment before a strong wave of cramps hit me, making me scream. 

“Gaara! Gaara!” I heard Temari call out. I let a whimper out in reply. I felt Temari’s soft hands run through my hair, and she tucked my head softly back into her chest. She took the water from Kankuro and let me take small sips. As I drank more and more water, I regained more of my senses. I could see Temari’s concerned face, and Kankuro awkwardly waddled back and forth in the doorway. When I was finished, I put my head back into her chest. More and more waves of cramps hit, but Temari kept running her fingers through my hair and put her warm hand onto my gut. Even though I still felt extremely uncomfortable (I had cold slick stuck to his thighs and ass, I still had a rock hard erection that I was desperately trying to hide from Temari), I tried to fall asleep, hoping things would be better when I woke up.

 

Temari POV:

 

   When I found out about Gaara being an omega, I did a lot of research about how to care for an omega once their heat came. Momentarily, I have only done the really easy things like keeping him safe and hydrated. However, he had other needs that… I don’t want to discuss. At the moment, I’m just going to try to deal with the things that won’t leave me mentally scarred. The most important thing that I’d have to do would be to make him a nest. I forced Kankuro to put all the pillows and blankets onto the ground in Gaara’s room, so I started by trying to clean out the clothes that were on the floor in his room. 

   Once I was done, I brought the giant stack of pillows and blankets over to Gaara and woke him up.

   “Gaara. Gaara! Hey, I need you to approve of this stuff to make your nest, okay?”.

   He nodded, which was the best reply I was going to get out of him, and I started showing him each individual blanket and pillow and letting him approve of each. I grabbed the blanket off the top of the pile and let him feel it.

   “Is this one okay?” I asked. He shook his head.

   “Okay,” I grabbed another blanket, “What about this one?”. He nodded. I threw the approved blanked into his closet and turned to grab another blanked out of the massive pile. I sighed. This is gonna take a really long time.

   It did take a long time. Two hours. Gaara only approved under half of both the pillows and blankets, but that didn’t matter at this point. 

   “Come on,” I said, dragging Gaara by the arms out of the bed, “come make your nest”. He groaned in response. He crawled on the floor over to the closet and we got into the system of me handing him a blanket and him putting it into the nest.

   “Pillow,” he ordered and I handed him the closest one. He reached back without looking at me and bent over to place the pillow in the back corner of the closet. As he bent over, I got a good look at my brother’s slick-covered rectum and hard cock through his pants. I quickly looked away and sighed in dread, knowing the inevitable was soon to come. Finding Gaara a mate is going to be impossible.

   “Ummm… Gaara how about we get you a change of pants, okay?” I asked awkwardly. I cringed internally as I watched his face grow red with realization. He nodded.

I propped Gaara up against the wall and opened his dresser. I grabbed a pair of pants that was ripped in a few places; I’m sure he’d dirty them quickly. I turned around to face Gaara who had a deep blush still spread across his cheeks. I’m not sure if that was from embarrassment or just the heat, but I tried to ignore it anyway

“Here you go,” I said, handing Gaara the pants, “These are okay right?”. He gave me a small nod and a “thank you”. I smiled, glad to see him talking and grabbed his water bottle. It didn’t need to be refilled for another hour or so, but I didn't want to see any more of my baby brother’s body, so I headed to the kitchen.

 

Gaara POV:

 

   My face burns worse than the rest of my body. I’m absolutely mortified. My sister, who has always seen me as a strong shinobi, was treating me like a weak omega and she saw my butt completely covered in slick. I’m glad that she hadn’t made fun of me, instead choosing to get me a new pair of pants and giving me privacy. I forced down my embarrassment and took my dirty clothes off. I felt considerably better without anything restraining my… manhood. However, I knew I’d need to put pants on before Temari came back, so I slipped on the pair of sweatpants. I felt much better to not be wearing underwear, especially any that were soaked in slick.

   After waiting for Temari to come back, I let my mind slightly wander, hoping it would help me ignore the shooting pains in my gut. The only thing my mind would let me think about was an alpha. I wanted one that was loving and powerful, but not restricting, and he would be muscular, from head to toe. I couldn’t help thinking about the more “dirty” aspects of the alpha. He would have the best cock. It would be long and thick and slightly curved. I felt my mouth water imagining the taste of the alpha’s semen. My body felt lighter thinking about the alpha. 

   “Gaara I’m coming in”. I instantly jumped out of my trance and turned towards the door where I saw my sister giving me a look of dread.

   “Already?” She asked. I opened my mouth the ask her what she was worried but quickly shut it when I saw what she was looking at. My butt and thighs were clearly covered in slick. The clean sweatpants I had just put on were covered. Again, I felt absolutely mortified. I turned my head away from her in shame and pulled my knees to my chest, hoping I could hide the mess.

   “I- um,” I whispered quietly back.

   “I’m sorry Gaara, it’s okay. How about you get in your nest and take all of your clothes off. That way you won’t dirty any more of your clothes,” she suggested kindly. I nodded as a reply and climbed into my nest, waiting until she left to strip my clothes off. I buried my head into the soft blankets and closed my eyes, hoping she would never mention what just happened ever again.

 

Temari POV:

 

   I quickly shut the door of my brother’s room and headed towards the living room. The inevitable had arrived. Gaara had been complaining about cramps for hours and he was creating slick far too fast. If he were to follow the symptoms of a normal omega heat, he’d soon start producing an extremely strong scent that screamed for alphas to come mate him. I needed to find a solution fast.

“Yo! Kankuro!” I shouted, “Keep a close eye on Gaara”.

“‘Course Temari. Do you really think I’d let some alpha come in here and mate him?” he teased.

I sighed and left, hitting Kankuro on the back of the head on the way out. I hurried down the stairs of the mansion and entered the busy streets of Suna. I headed towards the doctor’s office, hoping they’d have something to help Gaara. They were often supplied with the necessities and sold them at a much cheaper price. I walked up the woman sitting at the front desk and cleared my throat. She looked up from the scroll she was reading and asked:

   “Do you need any help?”.

“Uh, yes. I have an omega brot- friend who suddenly went into heat. Could you offer me any help?”

The woman nodded and led me to a back room. “We have a plethora of different omega care. What will you be needing?”

My face burned. Normally, I was rather outspoken, but the idea of my baby brother using a toy made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I squirmed and shifted. I tried to answer the best that I could. 

“Just umm… the basic stuff I guess,” I said, hoping the woman got my message. When the woman didn’t reply, I glanced up and saw that she looked confused. I blushed and looked away again and tried to explain again. “He.. he needs uh… something that he can um…”.

“Dildos or condoms?” the woman asked bluntly. She seemed to be getting tired of this guessing game, having gone through it many times. My face grew hotter than I thought was possible, and the woman at the desk just shook her head and muttered, “I’ll just get you both”.

When she returned, I smiled at her gratefully and took the bag. After paying, I left the store as quickly as I possibly could without running. However, once I got outside, I realized that going back home doesn’t sound very appealing. I started to walk extremely slow, thinking it would be a good way to stall. But after I walked for a few minutes, the image of Gaara suffering hit me hard, and I started picking up my speed. Even though I dreaded having to explain all this information to him, I couldn’t stand him suffering any longer. 

As I walked up the stairs of the Kazekage’s mention, I went over my lines over and over. I had decided to prepare a short speech in case Gaara, who was innocent to most things like masterbation and sex, didn’t know what to do with the supplies I brought. Originally, I was just going to throw the bag at him and run but I decided to be a good big sister and care for him. I opened the door of Gaara’s room and regretted it instantly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I shouted, quickly covering my eyes, “I should have knocked!” The image of Gaara sitting ass- naked in his nest was burned into my mind. I would never be able to unsee that. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” I asked. I uncover my eyes when I heard his reply. Gaara, who had a blanket draped over his groin and was shirtless, appeared to be humiliated.

“Uh- ummm,” I said gracefully, completely forgetting my prepared speech, “I- I got you some stuff that should help you through your heat”. I lifted up the bag to show him. He glanced up and looked at the bag.

“What is it?”

I handed him the bag and shuffled towards the door. Gaara opened the bag and took out the larger of the two boxes. He inspected each of the sides and opened the box. He looked up at me in confusion.

“What is this?”

Oh god. My worst nightmare. 

“I- I can explain it more to you another time. To simplify it… it will help relieve from the cramps”. Gaara’s eyes lit up. He glanced down at the box.

“How? How!?”

“You, er… you need to uh,” I took a moment before quickly blurting out, “you need to put it up your butt”. The look on Gaara’s normally emotionless face changed so rapidly I thought I imagined it. Shock, disbelief, embarrassment flashed.

“WHAT?!”

“I know it’s weird Gaara. Just do it, okay? I’ll be close to you when you do it in case you need help but you’ll be alone in your room,” I said, still embarrassed.

His eyes stayed glued to the dildo and he nodded.

“Okay. Good luck Gaara,” I said and ran out of his room, shutting the door behind me. I quickly realized that this was the first time that I was relieved to not be around Gaara since the chunin exams. Wow.

 


	3. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara tries to use the toy and Temari is never going to be the same... but Lee's here to help

Gaara POV:

 

   My face felt hot; my face burns with embarrassment and my groin aches when I look at the toy. I had vaguely heard of these things before, I had just never seen one. This one resembles an alpha’s cock with a knot. It was rather long, around eight inches, and it was thick. Out of everything, the knot was the most noticeable. It protruded out of the cock and was far thicker than the rest of the penis. I breathed out a shaky breath. I ran my hand up and down the dildo and my body relaxed, so much so that it was hard to keep my hand on the toy. My body was screaming for the cock. I reached down and scooped up some fresh slick. I lathered the entire toy in the slimy substance. I felt nervous and, most notably, embarrassed. I had worked hard for years to gain the title of Kazekage of the Sand Village and held pride in it. And yet, here he was, begging for a fake cock. However, a strong wave of cramps burst out and I no longer cared. In my pained daze, I placed my hand on the base of the dildo and slowly inserted it.

   “Ooooohhhh”. The cramps started to vanish but my body was shaking. I kept pushing further and further. Eventually, he reached the knot. He started pushing with a bit more force.

   “Aaahhh,” I moaned out, much louder than the last. My entire body went slack, to the extent where I could barely bend my fingers, much less move the dildo that was inside of me. I whimpered out, feeling the cramps come back. I felt far weaker than before, and a sense of fear arose.

   “T-Temari,” I choked out, “Kankuro”. I knew I was far to quiet for either of my siblings to hear. I was humiliated by the idea of either of my siblings seeing me like this but I also knew that I couldn’t stay in this situation.

   “Temari,” I desperately called out again.

 

Temari POV:

 

   I was engrossed in a book that Shikamaru lent me a few weeks back. It detailed the best strategies to use depending on what ninjutsu a shinobi uses. Though most of the things detailed in the book I had already learned through battle experience, it was interesting to know. I knew that it would definitely come in handy soon. I’m sure it would be more beneficial for someone more boneheaded, like Kankuro. Maybe I should loan it to hi-... wait. I stood up slowly and walked towards Gaara’s door. I had been lost in my thoughts and realized it had been far too long since I had heard any sound coming from his room. It was pretty well-known that omegas are well… noisy. I didn’t have a great idea of how much time had passed, but if I had to guess I’d say around 15-20 minutes had passed. I approached his door and knocked gently.

   “Gaara? A- are you okay?” I asked through the door. I frowned when I received no reply and repeated myself a little louder, then pressing my ear to the door. I heard a soft sob and a whimper and I opened the door immediately (keeping my eyes shut, of course); something was wrong.

   “T- T- Temari,” I heard him sob out.

   “Can I open my eyes?” I asked gently and got an affirmative reply. When I opened my eyes, I saw my baby brother lying on his back in his nest, ass-naked. I praised every god in the sky that he had a blanket draped across his groin.

   “What’s wrong?”

   “I- I can’t move. It’s still in me and I can’t move”.

   It took me a few seconds to process exactly what he had said. It took a few more to realize what I had to do. ‘Oh hell no’ I thought to myself, ‘He really couldn’t be asking me to- to… take it out for him?’

   “What are you asking me to do?” I asked, hoping I was wrong.

“Please, Temari… help me take it out,” he begged.

I knew it. I’m cursed.

 

Kankuro POV:

 

   I felt a bit guilty. With Gaara in heat, Temari spent all her time worrying about him, and that meant that there was no one to tell him what to do… at least until Baki comes back from his mission (but I’ll worry about that when it gets there). At the moment, I would keep my feet on the coffee table, won’t use a coaster, and would blast the T.V. as loud as I want. I chuckled to myself, thinking about the absolute hell my sister is going through.

   My blood froze when I heard the door slam.

“O shit,” I thought instantly. I turned around slowly and only saw a flash of blonde hair before I was blasted across the room.

 

Temari POV:

 

   I am absolutely livid. I shuttered thinking about what I just had to do with Gaara. All the while, Kankuro was in the living room, drinking soda and watching cartoons. I stormed down the streets of Suna, grateful that everyone with a functioning brain made way for me. I headed towards the omega center, hoping I could get some more specialized help (that would hopefully prevent me from ever having to see something as scarring as what I saw with Gaara). Unfortunately, I heard an unexpected voice calling from down the street.

   “Temari-san! How are you on this youthful day?”

 

Lee POV:

 

   It was an extraordinarily hot day in Suna. I was assigned a simple B- ranked mission to participate in a meeting as a representative of Konoha in Suna. However, my biggest interest was doing some intense training in the hot sand. I’m sure that Gaara- kun could help me out with that. I was planning on asking him today, as I assumed he would be in the meeting, but I was disappointed to find that I had to talk to a group of old men. The meeting was just complaint after complaint. I tried to ignore the dull throb in my head as I wandered the unknown streets of Suna, looking for some water.

   “Watch it,” I heard a man mutter to him, “Unless you want to get your ass kicked”. I frowned and followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. A blonde kunoichi was storming down the street, citizens parting way for her as she walked. I realized that she may be my only hope for getting water soon.

   “Temari-san! How are you on this youthful day?”

   “Dumbass,” I heard the man mutter to me.

   I saw Temari turn away, looking surprised when her eyes landed on me.

   “Le- Lee-san?”

   “I’m here for some training and a meeting,” I explained, “It ended a few minutes ago”.    

   “O-oh,” she replied, “You look sickly. Do you want to go get some water?”

   “Yes, please. I’ve been looking for a place for a while now”.

   She nodded and turned, signaling for me to follow. I felt a bit uncomfortable; I had never seen Temari stutter, much less look anxious like she does now. However, there was something else…

“In here, Lee,” she called. I followed her into the small shop. She stopped suddenly and I attempted to stop but tripped. Unfortunately, I fell directly on her.

“WATCH IT!”

“Sorry, sorry!” I apologized quickly. As soon as they stood up, I detected what had been bothering me: her smell. She smelled amazing; the only word I could use to describe it was sweet. Now that I realized it, I could only think of her smell. She turned and offered him a drink, and I chugged it, but her smell still was taking over my mind. However, one portion of my mind was confused; something wasn’t right. I had always believed Temari to be a beta, and she was far too old to have just presented. Additionally, she was practically already claimed to Shikamaru.

“Lee? Lee!” she shouted.

“Uh- Yes sorry”.

She sighed looking at me. “I have to go. I’ll see you later. Bye”.

“O- okay,” I replied and watched as she turned and left, the scent getting duller and duller. My body told me to follow her, follow the scent, but I knew that it was coming from somewhere else; I just had to find it.

 

Temari POV:

 

   I’m a bit concerned. I had run into Lee while going to the omega center. At first, he looked a little sick, probably just dehydrated. But the more time we spent together, the worse and worse he looked. I felt bad for leaving him like that, but Gaara’s condition was worse. I hurried off towards the center, pushing the thoughts of Lee out of my head.

 

Kankuro POV:

 

   I had my sleeve covering my nose. The time I had spent enjoying myself had long since run out, and I was now struggling to contain my alpha sense. My body demanded I go into Gaara’s room and comfort him, but once Gaara’s heat passed, our relationship wouldn’t be the same.

I got up and checked the cabinets, looking for scent masks. These masks made it impossible to smell human scents. I predicted that we wouldn’t have any, as we never had any need for them. Unfortunately, my prediction was right. I glanced around and sighed… I knew nothing could hide Gaara’s scent from so close. I decided it would be best to run to the store to get them, as it was only a few blocks away. I’m confident that nothing will happen because we live in the safest building in Suna, filled with strong shinobi who can control their dynamic. I assumed it would be fine to be gone for a few minutes. I hurried out the door, hoping to get back before Temari.

 

Lee POV:

 

   I followed the scent across Suna. I walked down the streets in a slight daze, finding myself walking towards the center of town. Eventually, I found myself in the halls of the Kazekage’s mansion. I received no strange looks as I walked down the halls, the other shinobi assuming I was here for a mission. However, I kept walking and found myself in a deserted hallway in front of a plain door. The scent was so close, so good; I could almost taste it. I turned the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. I walked in into a large living space and crossed the floor until I was walking down a long hallway.

 

Gaara POV:

 

   I whimpered out in pain. I had never felt anything so excruciating. My entire body shook and waves of pain spread through me. My whimpers and screams filled the room. More and more heat grew into my groin and ass and I felt slick start to pour in between my legs. My scent glands started to burn as I detected a strong scent. The click of my door opening sent me into a panic. There was the smell of an alpha coming from the door.

“It’s safe,” I thought, “Alpha”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Temari


	4. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's finally getting what he wants ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy

Lee POV:

 

   Omega. Omega. Omega. My body lurched to the right. Omega. Omega. Omega. I felt myself slam into a door. I growled loudly, grabbing at my obstacle. Once I got a hold of the wooden door, I ripped backward, pulling the door off its hinges. Omega… I lowered my body and touched something soft. My hazy vision could see a blob of red. Omega. I reached my hand up toward the blob and felt… hair? Omega… I curled my body against the figure's and wrapped my arms around it. I pressed my face into the omega’s hair.

   “MMMmmmm,” I moaned out happily, finally having reached my target. My vision slowly started to clear the more time I spent with the omega. I glanced up to the omega’s face. Their hair was wet and it stuck to their forehead in little spikes; their eyes were a beautiful aqua color that looked at me with wonder; their eyes were bordered by black, meeting at a small point on both ends.

   “G- Gaara”.

   My hand moved to touch the side of his face. He leaned into my hand on contact. My body started to shake. Now that I had regained all my senses, it took every ounce of self-control to not mate the omega. Gaara was a friend of mine and the Kazekage of the Sand. The consequences of following my urges would be fatal.

 

Gaara POV:

 

   All I wanted was for Lee to press me up against the bed and fuck me. I didn’t care why he was here or what the consequences would be, I just needed him to fuck me. Based on his scent and what I knew about Lee, he wouldn’t make a bad mate. I have trusted Lee with my life before, I’m sure he can be trusted with my virginity too.

   “P- Please Alpha,” I begged, “I need it”. I looked up towards Lee to see his pupils were completely dilated.

   “Omega,” he crooned into my neck, making me purr in response. My body released another powerful wave of painful heat and, before I could say anything, Lee was on top of me, kissing my bare chest.

   “Alpha!” I purred out happily. I felt something poke into my leg that made my body go numb. My body heated up with realization. I used all the power I could muster to reach up to unzip Alpha’s jumpsuit. Before I could get what I wanted, Alpha set me down.

   “Alphaaaaa,” I whined. I glanced up at him and my mouth shut quickly. He had already pulled down the zipper of his jumpsuit and was slowly pulling down the sleeves. The look of battle scars and muscle marks made my mouth water. I let out a soft moan after he took off both sleeves and started pulling the fabric down, exposing his underwear and bulging erection. I stared directly at his bulge as he started to take off his shoes, socks, and leg warmers. I spread my bare legs looking at his cock, feeling slick puddle up around my rectum.

   “Alphaaaa”.

 

Lee POV:

 

   I loved watching Gaara unravel. Although I wanted to mate him immediately, another part of me wanted to see how much he could take. Currently, his legs and ass were covered in slick. His erection was twitching on his stomach, already leaking precum. But what was making me ache the most was his hole. It was pink and tiny and looked tight. Very youthful indeed. My dick twitched thinking about it. However… I needed to continue my striptease. Now that I was left in only my underwear, I let out a low growl. Gaara’s eyes grew in anticipation.

   “Do you want my cock, omega?” I growled.

   “Y- Yes Alpha. Please, please, please, pleeeease!”

   I smirked and grabbed the waistband of my underwear. I pulled down slowly, looking at the omega the whole time. His mouth was open a bit and was staring at my cock. I felt the underwear get caught on my erection and his eyes got bigger. The fabric slid down and my cock bounced up, making the omega moan out. I quickly threw the underwear and lurched towards Gaara.

   I slammed my body on top of Gaara, flipping him over onto his stomach. My body heated up quickly; my body shook with youthful passion and energy. I lined myself up with Gaara’s hole and pushed in.

   “Aaaagh,” Gaara moaned out happily.

   I let out a deep growl; I had never felt pleasure as strong as this. He was so tight, so soft, so perfect. I put a hand on his back and a hand in his hair. I held the omega in place and started thrusting. I started off slow, hoping to help the virgin omega get used to the feeling. Gaara moaned loudly with each thrust. I moved where I thrust around until I heard him let out a particularly loud moan. I growled and continued thrusting in that spot. When the omega’s moans started to get shaky and weak, I lied on top of him to get a deeper angle. I started thrusting faster and harder, making the omega’s face change in pleasure. I reached under the omega towards his dick to start massaging him. With the other hand, I rubbed his nipples, going back and forth. With my mouth, I nibbled on his sensitive scent glands. Gaara seemed to enjoy all of this deeply. His face contorted in pleasure.

   “I-I can’t- AHh,” he moaned while cumming. I let go of his cock and pulled out slowly. Although I was dissatisfied as I had not cum yet, I tried to help the omega.

   “M- more,” Gaara order, making me smirk. I definitely accept the challenge.

Alpha

 

Gaara POV:

 

“M- more”.  
I glanced up at Lee, feeling my face grow a deeper shade of red. I guessed that my face blended in pretty well with my hair. The alpha’s was breathing deeply now. He growled possessively at me and I felt my body grow weaker and more horny. I couldn’t believe the things that Lee were doing to me. I never imagined the day where I, the Kazekage of Suna, would allow myself to be anyone’s omega. Nevertheless, here I was, gasping under a man and allowing him to dominate me simply because of my dynamic. I was hesitating about my choice until I felt Lee slowly slip back into me. 

“Lee!” I gasp loudly, surprised at the feeling. I got a loud growl back and felt the alpha use his weight to press me down onto the bed. The alpha started moving fast, his hips thrusting back in forth in a repetitive fashion. In a matter of seconds I was gone. I could barely feel anything but the alpha. I was completely overcome by the brand new feeling of pleasure. I could feel myself gasping for air and begging the alpha for more, though I wasn’t quite sure how much more I could take. He went faster and harder, something that seemed impossible for any man to do. I lavished in the pleasure the alpha gave me. 

“A- Alpha,” I muttered to Lee, over and over. The other man only growled in response, far too focused with his work. He was slowly releasing more growls and pheromones, making my body far weaker. I felt my body completely submit to his, my arms and legs both completely limp. His thrusting went on for a few more minutes, slowly making me lose my sanity with every thrust.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” I growled out to him.

His thrusts grew more and more sporadic until they stopped entirely.

“A- ALPHA?” I whined loudly to him. He let out a low growl and then I felt myself get stretched out. He was knotting me. I felt myself gasp for air as his kot grew bigger and bigger. I moaned lightly as I felt Lee release inside of me, his knot at its maximum size. My entire body felt sedated. My head felt heavy and I felt my alpha pick me up so that I was lying on his chest. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and kept my nose by his scent glands. Everything seemed at peace in the world, perfect and safe.

 

Temari POV:

 

I had never felt so tense in my life. The trip to the omega center had been widely unhelpful. They kept on asking questions like “what is his weight, what is his height, how old is he, when was his last heat”. It made me realize how little I know about my brother; I felt a little guilty that I could only tell them his age. Ultimately, they hadn’t been able to give me any suppressants for him as they'd need to see him directly to prescribe those. I knew that if I had left directly after they had told me they couldn’t give me medicine, Gaara would have already got the suppressants by now. But… what type of shinobi would I be if I hadn’t tried to force them to give me any? Of course that got me nowhere so now I’m far more agitated that I should be and need to haul my brother to the omega center in 20 minutes before they close... without anyone seeing him. Yeah, that’s impossible. 

As I grew closer to my home, I felt guilt rise up in my stomach. I needed to do something to help my little brother. I knew it wouldn’t be much, but I decided to stop by the grocery store to grab a few apples. The omega center did mention that omegas like sweet things during heats. As I turned the corner onto the next street, I collided with someone heading in the other direction.

“Hey what the hell?”

“Watch it!”

I glanced up at the man and froze. I watched the man’s eyes grow wide in response.

He took a few slow steps backwards and raised his hands in surrender.

“T- Temari! H- hello,” he whimpered out.

I unsheathed my fan from my back slowly.

“Kankuro,” I growled, “Did I not tell you to not STEP FOOT OUT OF OUR HOME UNTIL I GOT BACK”. I swung my fan towards him wildly and chased him down the street, receiving many awed stares by the citizens of Suna. 

 

Lee POV:

 

I cuddled Gaara’s now-clothed body against my own and let out a purr for him. ALthough I knew he couldn’t sleep, I was doing my best to keep him feeling calm. I stroked his hair gently and whispered in his ear occasionally.

“Perfect, perfect, perfect Gaara, so youthful”. I loved watching the blush on his cheeks spread and watch him hide in my shirt. It was all so cute coming from such a powerful man. I continued my routine of keeping him calm until I heard several loud crashes coming from the other side of his door. I set the omega on his nest and stood in defence facing the door. A loud bang made the door fly off its hinges, but I easily swatted it away. 

“What. The. Fuck,” I heard come from behind where the door previously stood. I stared at the strange figure standing in the doorway. It was Gaara’s older sister, Temari, with his older brother (seemingly unconscious) draped across her shoulders.

“Oh… hi,” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is done! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake, make sure to correct me in the comments


End file.
